


Summer Hunt

by sublimeglass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Summer Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeglass/pseuds/sublimeglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Scott in summer school, Stiles had to do something with his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JUNE

**Author's Note:**

> I had this head canon - which continued after seeing Episode 1 of Season 3 - that Stiles spent the summer doing the research for Derek and Isaac and sending them updates that the Sheriff's department received about the missing Betas. (Obviously this was before I knew they were IN BEACON HILLS THE WHOLE TIME JFC).

Stiles spends the first few weeks hanging out with Scott, playing video games, sleeping as late as he can and compiling a database of werewolf-isms he’s collected. 

Then summer school starts and his days empty out. He gets a part time job scooping ice cream. 

Missing Children posters start showing up around town. Boyd and Erica’s faces gaze back at him as he chews on his thumbnail in front of the Sugar Shack. 

He brings his father a sugar cone to the office, and only feels a little guilty when he uses the distraction to look up Derek Hale’s new address on the witness list. 

He parks in front of the apartment building, staring up at the weeping metal and old air conditioners jutting from windows. Derek’s floor number means he has the loft apartment, and he leans against the Jeep squinting at the windows for a few minutes before losing his nerve and driving away. 

At the employee meeting, a tiny gathering in which the Boss endlessly demonstrates proper wrist technique for scooping and scowls when the boys snicker, someone pulls out the flyers and mentions that Erica was her partner for her English project. After his shift Stiles packs two pints of ice cream, chocolate and vanilla, and drives back out to the apartment. 

This time he gets inside the building but the elevator is out of order. By the time he makes his way to the top floor the cardboard around the ice cream is sweating and so is he. He smells like an awkward combination of sugar and musk and warm vanilla cones. Derek has the door open and is leaning against the frame when he rounds the last curve and it makes him pause and fumble his grip on the cartons. 

“One of those better be for me” he nods, before turning and leading the way into the apartment. Stiles doesn’t shut the door behind him. 

“So I’ve seen the notices for Erica and Boyd. I guess I just thought… I don’t know, I wanted to make sure they were okay.”

Derek just looks at him, running a dish towel through his hands slowly. 

“They left. I haven’t seen them since.”

“So they got out of Argent’s basement and bolted?”

Stiles tells him about how the Argent’s kidnapped Boyd and Erica, how they kept them electrified and terrified until Chris let them go. How he had felt guilty until he found out they were free, how the fliers made him wonder if Derek as keeping tabs on them. 

Derek hadn’t known. Derek had assumed they’d run as far and fast as possible from their parents and the Hunters and from Derek, relying on their new skills to build a life. 

That’s the first time Derek considers the Alphas might have them. He pushes it out of his mind.


	2. JULY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is starting to consider that the Alpha Pack has Boyd and Erica, so he is avoiding Stiles in an effort to keep him unattached to Derek's Pack.

Stiles chewed the edge of his finger, tapping out an endless rhythm on the steering wheel of the Jeep. Two more minutes and he’d go home. Two more minutes – no, that would make time an even number. Okay, 4 more minutes, 12:02PM. He had to be at work at one o’clock anyway. 

There! He grabbed his notebook and swung out of the Jeep, rushing across the street. 

“Derek! So, let’s talk about the squirrels.”

Derek tossed his pizza box on top of the car while he pulled out his keys. “Let’s not.”

“C’mon, look. There are dead squirrels everywhere. You can’t drive down any road without swerving. Car accidents are up, Derek! I killed 4 squirrels on my way to the library this morning!”

“You’re a true hunter.”

“This doesn’t strike you as odd? They are _suicidal_. Just look at these statistics, I-“

“Stiles! No. They’re just squirrels. It doesn’t mean anything. Go…I don’t know, go swimming or something. There’s no big mystery happening.”

“You know how you can do that stupid werewolf lie detector test? I know when you’re lying to me too.”

“How would you know that?”

“Because you’re **_always_** lying to me. Now, would you just –“ 

“Good bye Stiles.”

“Wait, just one –aaghhh.” 

“Good bye Stiles.”

“Wait, seriously, you forgot—“

Derek nudged him back with the open door and climbed in, glaring until Stiles shut his mouth. 

Stiles put his hands up in defeat and backed away. “Alright, you win.”

Derek smiled. 

When he rounded the corner of High Street the pizza box flew off the top of the car and sent pepperoni slices all over the Post Office parking lot. It was immediately beset by squirrels. 

***************************************

Derek managed to duck Stiles for another two weeks. It’s not like he’s doing anything cowardly like hiding or anything. 

There may have been an incident involving the local ice cream shop and hiding behind a telephone pole but to be fair Stiles had _the notebook_ with him. That stupid notebook full of graphs and charts and pages of spindly writing all highlighted in fluorescent greens and yellows. 

Once he’d made the mistake of indulging in a friendly bro-nod at the grocery store only to have Stiles corner him against the baby carrots when he whipped _the notebook_ out from under a bag of potatoes in his cart. 

 

He hated the notebook. _He was doing the right thing._ He’d let Erica and Boyd make their own choices, he’d bonded with Isaac over sports and obscure band references, he’d taught Jackson control over his shift. He’d left McCall and his friends alone to enjoy their summer like the carefree teenagers they were. He’d gotten an apartment, he’d sent Deaton a fruit basket for his help, _he’d let Peter pick out his stupid bed sheets._ Didn’t that earn him any good karma with the universe?

“Derek, I know you’re in there! Isaac told me where to find you.”

Derek glared mulishly at the door. 

“Dude, your car is parked out front.”

“Maybe I went for a midnight jog.”

“Your kitchen light is on. I could see you in there.”

“Derek’s not here. I broke in to steal his TV.”

“Come on, Isaac told me the only people that come over are him and Jackson. You don’t even have a TV, you only have that stupid old Mac that Peter gave you. Which pains me to no end, by the way, I’m a PC all the way.”

He weighed his options. Either he could stare at the door until Stile went away, which could be anywhere from an hour to never, or he could listen to his rant about the butterflies or whatever was going insane today. He chose the door, unlocking and swinging it open to lean against the jamb.

“Maybe I was having sex.”

He smiled at Stiles gaping face. At least something shut him up. Wait, that’s not –

“Considering the number of occupants currently in your apartment, if you were having sex I’m definitely going to need you to wash your hands before we talk.”

“More squirrel deaths?”

Stiles squinted up at the ceiling and run a hand over his hair. “Well, I was thinking more about werewolf deaths?”

“Isaac told you something.”

“Uh, Isaac told me everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Dude, if you’ve ever fed squirrels in Boston Common you know that among the things they eat include : questionable meat gyros, pepperoni pizza slices and fish sticks. Acorns, my ass.  
> 2\. Technically I wrote this during the hiatus, so I totally called butterflies and sex. Just, you know, not in the right context.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll have to rework it to fit with S3 canon, especially since my original Summer Months included Jackson in the background.


End file.
